Shatter
by Isontheway
Summary: -Mungkin inilah salah satu hal yang absurd di dunia ini, kau hanya tidak sadar. Saat kau melihat sesuatu, semua tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Saat kau mengetahui sesuatu, kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Saat kau berpikir untuk berkorban satu , kau kehilangan semuanya- Maaf, ga bisa bikim summary. :s Yang pasti KAISOO KAISOO KAISOO :333


Shatter.

* * *

Namanya Kai.

Tapi itu bukan nama yang tercetak di akte kelahiran miliknya bertandakan pemerintah Korea Selatan.

Namanya Kim Jongin.

Tapi tubuh yang ia bawa bernama Kai dengan hati bernama Jongin.

Panggil dia Kai. Jangan Jongin.

Karena Jongin adalah detak jantung yang ia bawa, desir darah yang mengalir dalam nadinya, dan hati rapuh yang gampang hancur yang ada dibalik dadanya.

Jangan pernah menyentuhnya.

Orang bilang darahnya akan berhenti berdesir. Orang bilang jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak. Orang bilang hatinya akan hancur. Orang bilang, ia akan mati di tempat lalu hidup kembali.

Meski orang bilang lebih baik ia pergi, Tuhan belum mau menerimanya. Manusia hanya sangat kejam pada saat-saat tertentu dan belum saatnya bagi Kai untuk pergi.

Dan di dunia yang penuh dengan hal-hal absurd ini, ia selalu pergi. Kemana pun. Jongin pun selalu ikut bersamanya. Menjadi pelindung bagi Kai yang kosong tanpa darah, tanpa detak jantung, tanpa hati. Menjadi tameng yang selalu menerima rasa sakit, melakukan pengorbanan, dan terluka.

Selama ia hidup, Jongin sudah banyak terluka. Namun Kai tetap berjalan.

Maka jangan panggil ia Jongin atau Kai akan hancur.

Jonginlah yang selalu menentukan kemana ia pergi, ke barat, utara, timur atau selatan. Ke semua tempat yang Kai sama sekali tidak kenal, namun Jongin ingin mengenalnya. Angin selalu menerbangkan kaki Kai untuk berjalan meski Jongin terkadang merasa lelah dan ingin lenyap. Tapi Kai adalah tubuh yang kuat.

Terkadang darah pun harus menetes, air mata harus membasahi pipi. Jongin pun terluka lagi. Kai pun akan terus berjalan membawa Jongin yang terluka, menjadi sebuah tubuh baja yang akan melindungi Jongin. Kai tahu ia harus kuat karena Jongin sangatlah rapuh. Karena Kai juga tahu bahwa tanpa Jongin, Kai tidak bisa hidup.

Namun beberapa waktu ini Jongin merasa ia harus mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang mau memberinya sebuah harapan meski hanya secercah.

Harapan pada hati Kai, Jongin.

Kai terus berjalan hingga ujung dunia di mana kenyataan bahwa bumi berbentuk bulat. Sehingga mustahil untuk mendapatkan ujung dunia. Namun tentu ia sampai di pinggir pantai, batas antara tanah dengan air, tempat bersatunya angin dengan air. Di mana api pun bisa terbakar.

Kai masuk perlahan, membiarkan kulit yang sedikit gelap itu basah dengan air laut.

Jongin merasa bebas. Mungkin karena tidak ada batas lagi di laut yang terbentang luas sepanjang mata Kai melihat. Kai kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke daerah yang lebih dalam dan lebih dalam. Sehingga setengah dari tubuh Kai basah.

Jongin merasa penuh. Jongin ingin lebih penuh lagi, namun Kai mundur. Jongin tampak tak tenang, juga Kai. Kai kembali mundur hingga mencapai pinggir pantai.

Jongin merasa kecewa.

Kai mendudukan tubuhnya di atas pasir berwarna putih bersih dan memandang jauh. Mencoba memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan, tapi Jongin tak bisa menerimanya. Ia butuh sesuatu yang cepat. Sesuatu yang selalu berdasarkan detak jantung, darah, dan hati.

Jangan ada logika.

Kau akan gila. Jongin berpikir seperti itu.

Kenyataannya Kai berpikir lain. Ia bisa menyakiti Jongin jika ia berpikir. Bisa saja Kai membunuh Jongin. Kai tidak mau, karena Jongin adalah teman hidupnya. Tapi jika Kai tak berpikir, Kai akan mati.

Kai berdiri dan perlahan melangkah lagi, memasukkan kakinya ke air laut yang menjadi dingin karena langit juga tampak menjadi sedikit kekuningan.

Malam akan tiba. Waktu benar-benar berjalan layaknya cahaya yang dapat menembus atmosfir bumi dalam hitungan detak.

Kai memilih Jongin untuk hidup. Kai akan mengorbankan dirinya, karena Kai berpikir, jika Kai terus ada, Jongin akan terus terluka. Ia berpikir untuk menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kai berhenti. Jongin juga. Suara itu membuat segalanya berhenti. Kai berbalik dan melihat seseorang bermata hitam pekat menatapnya. Kai hampir berhenti bernapas melihat orang itu. Jongin juga hampir tak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi hatinya merasakan sesuatu.

Jongin akhirnya menemukan seseorang itu.

Kai berjalan keluar dari dalam air laut dan orang itu menatapnya aneh. Ia mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Jongin."

* * *

Suara sirine berbunyi dengan keras, seperti ingin memecah gendang telinga. Mobil-mobil bewarna putih datang silih berganti dengan bunyi sirine yang sama.

Keramaian merupakan hal pertama yang akan disadari saat mencapai tempat berpasir putih itu. Beberapa orang berjas putih mulai mengangkat seseorang dari atas tanah. Tubuh orang itu setengah telah basah terkena air laut dan seseorang lagi terus berdiri di sana. Menatap Tubuh itu di bawa pergi.

Ia bingung. Sangat bingung.

Ia hanya ingin melihat matahari terbenam saat ia melihat orang itu. Pria aneh yang mencelupkan tubuhnya yang masih penuh dengan baju. Ia hanya menanyakan apa yang pria itu lakukan.

Tapi mengapa jadi seperti ini?

"Nama anda siapa?"

Pria itu kaget dan menjawab pertanyaan seseorang berjas putih yang ia berasumsi adalah seorang dokter, "Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

Pria berjas putih itu tampak mencatat nama Kyungsoo, "Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Kyungsoo menatap dokter itu, ragu untuk mengucapkannya.

Karena ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi.

* * *

"Namaku Jongin"

Kyungsoo menatap pria yang mengaku Jongin itu aneh, "Kyungsoo"

"Panggil aku Jongin."

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya, mengangguk. Memang namanya kan?

Pria itu tersenyum namun terus terdiam menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman dan bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak menjabat tanganku."

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget mendengarnya, namun Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa mati. Tangan pria itu dingin layaknya es.

Pria bernama Jongin itu kembali tersenyum, "Katakanlah sebuah alasan mengapa kau menerima tanganku."

Kyungsoo kembali kaget dan kali ini bingung, juga membuat sebuah kesimpulan. Pria ini aneh.

"Euhmm.. mungkin karena aku merasa kau tidak berbahaya?"

"Kau merasa aman?"

Mendengarnya Kyungsoo hampir jatuh, kakinya terasa lunglai. Pria ini aneh, untuk kedua kalinya. Kyungsoo menatap mata Pria yang hampir kosong itu dan entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan tindakan.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Jongin yang dingin, Kyungsoo merasa tangannya membeku.

Perlahan ia membuka bibirnya, mengambil napas pelan, dan berbisik, "Jong…In"

Dan Kai pun hancur.

* * *

"Hei kau tahu siapa di—"

Dokter itu hendak kembali bertanya namun terhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Air matanya jatuh perlahan, membasahi pipinya.

Ia merasa sedih.

Ia tak tahu mengapa. Apa karena pria itu? Namun buat apa ia menangisi seseorang yang jelas adalah orang asing? Yang ia baru bertemu tidak lebih dari 3 menit? Dan hanya berbicara beberapa kalimat bersamanya?

Mengapa ia harus menangis?

Kyungsoo masih terus menangis saat seorang dokter lain datang mendekat dan memberikan informasi pada dokter yang sedang bingung melihat Kyungoo menangis.

Mereka berbisik namun jelas terdengar, "Ia terkena penyakit pneumonia. Tubuhnya lemah dan tidak kuat akan dingin. Harusnya ia tidak ke sini. Air laut sangat dingin bulan-bulan ini, ia bisa mati hanya karena kedinginan. Penyakitnya sungguh kronis untuk umur yang masih sangat muda. "

Kyungsoo berhenti menangis. Sejenak.

Ia menatap air laut yang bergelombang tenang dan mengulang bagaimana ia melihat pria itu berdiri di tengahnya dengan matahari yang mulai terbenam.

Siluet yang terlihat sempurna.

Karena itulah Kyungsoo menyapanya.

Siluet yang terlihat sempurna namun sangat rapuh di dalam.

"Jongin" Ucapnya pelan namun cukup untuk di dengar oleh kedua dokter yang masih mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Maaf bisa anda ulang?" Tanyanya.

Mungkin inilah salah satu hal yang absurd di dunia ini, kau hanya tidak sadar. Saat kau melihat sesuatu, semua tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Saat kau mengetahui sesuatu, kau tidak tahu apa-apa.

Saat kau berpikir untuk berkorban satu , kau kehilangan semuanya.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap langit yang semakin menggelap. Air mata kembali mengalir. Mungkin ia merasa berbelasungkawa akan Jongin.

Atau mungkin hal lain.

"Jongin. Nama pria itu Jongin. "

* * *

A/N : APA INI YANG NAMANYA SEBUAH CERITA?

;A;

SAYA... SAYA..*MAAF CAPSLOCK JEBOL*

Saya sendiri bingung dengan kisah ini, apa anda semua mengerti? 0_0

Kalau tidak mengerti, saya paham.. *nyungsep*

Tapi! Ini adalah ff yang tertinggal, sudah lama dalam dokumen. Dan entah kenapa saya memutuskan untuk menguploadnya di sini.

Padahal saya ragu banget dengan ini.

Dan mohon reviewnya ya~~~

Typo(s) is all accidentally made. Terribly sorry for that.

:2era:


End file.
